neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Vera Verto
}} (vair-uh VAIR-toh) (About the Chamber) |type=Transfiguration |hand=Tap thrice |light=Crystal clear |effect=Transforms animals into water goblets |creator= }} Vera Verto is the incantation of a spell used to transform an animal into a water goblet. Animals susceptible to this spell are specifically aves, rodents, and felines. Casting This spell appears moderately difficult to perform, and can be disastrous if done wrong. Side effects include the goblet becoming furry or having a tail. Wand movement and posture were both very important for this charm, as Professor McGonagall noted when teaching her second year class in September of 1992. To perform the spell, one must tap the targeted animal three times sharply with their wand, and then point their wand directly at the animal, incanting Vera Verto. Effects on his rat Scabbers]] Once performed, a jet of nearly indiscernible, crystal-clear mist, almost like a spray, would shoot from the caster's wand, engulfing the animal and quickly morph it into a goblet with a quiet whooshing noise. If performed incorrectly, a spasm of greenish light may shoot from the wand with a crackling, whining noise and the target will be transfigured incompletely. It may still be furry, or might possess a tail (or a combination of the two), and in some cases may even still emit vocal sounds. History During the 1987–1988 school year, this spell was taught to fourth years with rats as their targets. Professor McGonagall told the class one famous wizard used it to toast to the health of his beloved cat. During the 1992–1993 school year, this spell was taught to second year students, in lesson seven, as noted on her blackboard. Practitioners Mcgonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall JacobSiblingGeneric.png|Jacob's sibling *Rowan Khanna Etymology Vera is the feminine form of the word verus, a Latin adjective meaning "true" or "proper". Verto, also Latin, can mean "I turn" or "I exchange". Collectively, Vera Verto is a Latin phrase that can be taken to mean "I truly exchange". Behind the scenes McGonagall wrote information pertaining to this spell]] *In , the writing on Minerva McGonagall's blackboard was written backwards. *Despite the subtitles giving the incantation as Vera Verto, there is a distinct possibility that the subtitles were inaccurately transcribed, with many viewers debating that the characters were instead saying "Fera" instead of "Vera".Harry Potter Lexicon, spells from the films and games.Talk: Vera Verto#Fera or Vera? on Harry Potter Wiki An incantation "Fera Verto" also makes particular sense, since fera ''is Latin for "wild animal". This is fitting considering that the subject of the spell is an animal, where "Fera Verto" could be taken to mean "I turn or change the animal". *Since the etymology of this spell is rather general and does not specify either the target subject or the intended transformation, it is possible that Vera Verto, in the film adaptations, is an incantation of a general transfiguration or transforming spell, where its effect is largely dependent on the caster's intentions. **However, in , the spell is stated to have a particular transformation. *In , despite the in class snippet clearly stating animals other than rats are used for this spell, with Minerva referring the spell as "Animal into Water Goblet," on the chapter progress indicator, the lesson is labelled as "Rat into Water Goblet." **It however, could be merely reflecting the fact that students in that particular class were all giving rats to work on, and not a labelling mistake. *In the game adaptation of , during the O.W.L.s, one of the tests is to transform an animal into a water goblet; it is more than likely this was meant to be "Vera Verto". Appearances * * * * Notes and references de:Veraverto de2:Vera Verto es:De animal a copa fi:Fauna lasitus fr:Vera Verto nl:Fera Verto pl:Vera Verto ru:Фера Верто Category:Spells of known incantation Category:Spells with a light Category:Transforming spells